Ash Like Snow
by Kimi-X
Summary: see the full sumary inside please


K-X: ok I've attacked one piece now fairy tail is next oh wait I'm doing fairy tail now so yeah take that and now onto the summary oh I haven't read much of fairy tail but I loved enough to make this fiction and plus I got back up!!!!!! XD

Sum: when Erza brings back a child who is scared of strangers, she is left in Natsu's care lots of things happen she learns to smile and says it's been a long time she was happy, but when things get bad she says she was never their Nakama ever what could have made her like this well Natsu being Natsu he gathers all (well more like forced) almost all of fairy tail to save her, at some point he realise something and so does the girl and a boy joins fairy tail for some reason and has the powers of Dragon Slayer energy type please send reviews ^.^

Disclaimer: if I owned then how will I get there to the fairy tail world huh? I own Karou in this fic!! And Miko

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'_Inner' _

Chapter 1 – Stories Do Come True.

_Once a upon a time there was girl who loathed her high status she couldn't make friends who didn't use her like a tool, she couldn't go out side because her parents always said she would be attacked or kidnapped or something bad will happen to her, soon she got fed up with all this when she was 18 she tried to escape but her parents found her trying to escape they dragged her to her to a witch and got her cursed, she pleaded with them not to but they still did it anyways. Her parents dragged her to her cambers and slaughtered her…..she vowed revenge against her immortal parents what her parents didn't know the witch cursed to look exactly like what she looked like in her past life and have the same powers but will never know till she was 18……..but who would know that she would have the most different personalty……….and the magic of music, mind, emotions……… _

On a street a girl, with black hair streaked red and had blackish-red eyes (I know the eye colour is weird), she was walking home fixing her hair on the way home tying it up into little cute piggy tails (I have the very same hair-do) she had bangs at the sides but no fringe she was walking down a dirt path when all of a sudden she was grabbed and taken away to a cave by a demon that looked like a fusion of sheep horn, dog head, and uhhh a bunch of other stuff mixed to together to make it look cool and all. She was whisked away to a cave very far from her home or so she thought she silenced there for 4 years when some one did come to save her they were killed in an instant. Now why would a demon want with that girl for 4 years and what does she have to do with the story line? Well my friend (or non-friend) she is part of the story that's why she's here and the demon listens to her singing which is quite nice to hear he forces her to sing other wise he'll kill everyone in the village…….

Mean while at her home her father tells a women with red hair and amour about the rescue of his daughter and was willing to give anything to her in exchange for his daughter's safety.

"Please save her Miss. Erza save her!"

"I will do my best, no need to worry!" and set out to the cave where the girl was when she reached it she entered and saw the girl shackled and all in a vintage dress fit for a vampire princess it's colour was red and black to suit her hair and eye's her hair had considerably grown long a lot past her waist.

"Is your name Miko ashwards?" whispered Erza

"Yes the keys are over there" she pointed to the keys on the floor near the demon which was under his hands at this Erza smirked "Be careful not wake him he's really hard to kill in case you didn't notice the corpses and bones over there" she pointed towards the dead bodies and bones not to far from herself. Erza went slowly lifted the hand, wait did I say lift, WAIT DID SHE LIFT IT!!?!?!!?! Well there were some S-class wizards in that pile……………………she then slid the keys out and slowly walked to Miko she unlocked her chains and carried her out of the cave since was so weak she took her home to her father when her father saw her he was happy as can be was about to hug her when she sidestepped behind Erza.

"Who are you if you are my father then why didn't you save me yourself? Why did you hurt me so badly!!" her farther was heart broken and decided that Erza took Miko as her own child and take 15 million jewels reward along with all the weapons and amour in the house which was all made by Miko (the weapons and amour was Erza's want, he did say anything) Miko packed up all her stuff and threw the dress she was forced to wear for years in the fire place.

They walked over to the train station on the way Erza asked Miko questions but she wouldn't speak to her at all other than telling her age and how many songs she learnt to sing and how many instruments she also learned while Erza was discarded with trying to make her talk a bit more the demon came basted a really big hole where they were once walking Erza landing on her feat and hand skidding to a stop sees the monster going towards Miko when Erza was about to get up Miko sings a song that summoned a monstrous sized sword and slices the head off in one go. Erza realized this girl was no ordinary magi but a powerful one when she wanted to be.

Mean while in the Fairy Tail guild hall

"NATSU!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU TAKE BOXERS!!!" yelled a blacked hair magi who is called Gray

"Like hell I will!!!" a boy with pink spiky hair called Natsu yelled back at the now naked Gray (*giggling like crazy*) Natsu was holding Gray's boxers and running around with them and causing havoc as they went along somehow the boxers disappeared and Gray managed to get a towel from some where

"Hey give me back my towel Gray!!!" screamed some random guy throwing up a table and some plates………….and people with it

"Lucy is here and now I'm nowhere to be found!!!" said Loki (ok I have no idea what he looks like) he ran out side.

"Why is avoiding me? Well I won't see him for a while." Said a blonde named Lucy as that was said Loki came running back in "ah he's back that was quick".

"ERZA IS BACK EVERY ONE!!!" yelled Loki and everyone gave that look that 'noooooooo help me!!!!!' and everyone tried to get the hall back in shape and Gray tried to find some clothes and tried to take Natsu's but before everything was in order Erza came in with a giant horn and went straight to Mirajane while a girl followed Erza turned around and looked at the mess……..

"GRAY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON NOW, AND THE REST OF YOU INCLUDING YOU GRAY CLEAN THIS PLACE UP!!!!WE HAVE A NEW NAKAMA AMONG US!!!" Erza looked at the girl name Miko "her name is Miko, she's my adopted daughter" as this was said every one choked on invisible food or did the anime drink water then spit it out thing except they weren't drinking water…..

"D-d-daughter?! Erza do you know what you're saying!?!" said Mirajane

"I do very well she needs a mother and plus she took that head off by herself without knowing how to" Erza said with excitement to train her new daughter but the master came in out of nowhere

"Erza I've been wondering where you were I have a important job for you"

"But master who is going to show Miko around?"

"I will!" Natsu said raising his hand while walking over to them every did the same reaction

"Thank you Natsu, oh Mira-"

"Too late to say any thing her mark is on same place as Natsu's!"

"I was going to ask you if she could stay at your house but then again…..Lucy do mind if she stay's at your house?" Erza looked at Lucy

"Uh sure she can I don't mind I have plenty of space" Lucy said with a worried look

"Thanks now Master what is it?" Erza walked away with the master and Natsu grabbed Miko and Lucy to show Miko around town.

K-X: *yawns* hope you enjoyed the first chapter my wrist hurt now cause I had to do a English task and then this fiction and plus I have to do two more English task

Karou: why are you telling people your school problems?

K-X: so that they know how busy I'm am so I won't be able to make a second chapter as soon as I thought I would I'm going to another fiction soon though look forward to it

Miko: it'll have a Luffy and Boa theme so look out for it ^.^

K-X: oh people aren't supposed to know that DX but anyways review please and sorry it was so short I'll make the next chapter longer bye for now but not forever~~~


End file.
